deadboyspoemfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Magic
Regular magic is all about connecting with the energy around you. Dark magic is all about drawing power from your own hate and anger. :— Unknown : Dark Magic is an extremely dangerous and evil power that is able to effect change by magical means. Dark Magic is an incredibly powerful form of witchcraft that draws on malevolent powers, and may be used for evil purposes that deliberately cause harm in some way, e.g. to cause destruction or misfortune, or to injure and kill without regard or remorse for human life. According to John Blackwell, Dark Magic draws power from the hate and anger inside of the user. HistoryEdit Dark magic was founded shortly after witchcraft. The exact nature of it's origins have not been revealed though it's known that Balcoin passed on this dark magic to his descendants. Emotions such as anger/hate are used to access this power. The true source of dark magic has not been revealed however once in a dream, Balcoin blood comes from the Devil. Whether or not the Devil is in fact the source dark magic is unknown as it has not been mentioned either way. Dormant magic typically becomes active when a witch is danger. Cassie Blake first exhibited her dark magic when she and the other circle members had been captured by a group of witch hunters. Facing near-death while in a panic frenzy, she managed to set a man on fire before he could kill her. As Diana was slowly dying, her dark magic surfaced and saved her by breaking Cassie's spell and sending out a burst of energy that sent them both flying.Powers and AbilitiesEdit Dark Magic possess the same capabilities as regular magic, though it appears to be slightly more potent. Unlike regular magic, dark magic is not limited by coven laws, as witches bound within circles are capable of using their dark magic without collective aid. Ellowyn Blakk has successfully performed dark magic on several occasions while bound to her circle and was also capable of using regular magic as well, revealing witches that perform both dark magic and "white magic" appear to be able to distinguish the two apart and use them seperately. Dark magic has been shown to penetrate an iron sulphate circle which is supposed to block a witch's magic while inside the circle. Cassie Blake was capable of setting a witch hunter on fire using her dark magic, despite the fact that she was inside the iron sulphate circle as well. Dark Magic also appears to grant it's users a unique connection to other's minds, allowing them to view another's memories. Dark magic also appears to have a unique connection with other forms of magic (though the exact nature is unknown), as Cassie and Diana were noted to be the only witches that could form the crystal skull. Dark magic mostly appears to be an innate quality, however Royce Armstrong mentioned that John Blackwell wanted to teach the circle dark magic. Because dark magic is rooted and accessd by negative emotions (anger/hate), it's possible to some degree it can be achieved by those that do not come from dark lineage like the Balcoins.